


on the right side of the wrong bed

by Ashtarok (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender!Zayn, Blink and you'll miss it, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Liam loves working out, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, There's a demon cat, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ashtarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes Zayn up when he really shouldn't, and the apology gets steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the right side of the wrong bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nnniallwhoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnniallwhoran/gifts).



> I'm so tired and this is not totally beta'd. Forgives me

Zayn was tired. He was exhausted, actually. His job paid well, for sure-- how many other twenty-odd-year-olds did he know that made up to five-hundred pounds a night?-- but it wasn't exactly glorious. Not in the slightest. His work day started around eight pm, and he'd have to start preparing around six, eat, shower, dress and head out. Around three, occasionally closer to four, he'd head home from his bartending, sweaty, reeking of alcohol, and about six seconds from just literally collapsing in bed.

Still, it had worked for him just fine for close to six months. It paid his bills, he only worked five out of seven days a week, he kept a pretty nice flat in a decent complex, and still managed to save as well as splurge. The schedule didn't even really bother him too much, except for lately.

Usually, he'd just settle down after a quick rinse-off and snack, collapse face first into bed around five, and sleep until at least one or two. Lately, however... He'd been getting woken up at five forty-five in the morning, not even a full hour into his much-needed rest, by his new upstairs neighbor doing fucking star jumps or press-ups or some shit. Just... Loud, rhythmic thumping as they did their morning routine. And Zayn was sick of it. 

Five days in a row, he'd been woken up by his inconsiderate bastard of a neighbor. Enough was enough. He was done. Absolutely done.

Zayn rose from his comfortable bed, hunched and scowling as he firmly wrapped his black bathrobe around his mostly nude form. He stuffed his feet into his bunny slippers and whirled out the door, a sleep-deprived vampire with innocent squeaks coming from his flapping footwear. He hammered on 210's door after storming up the flight of stairs to the next level, chest puffed up and scowl firmly fixed in place. He started ranting before the door even opened.

"Who the actual fuck d'you think you are, mate? Who?! I've got crazy work hours. Any normal person is asleep at six in the morning, pal, so what the hell?" Zayn shouted out, clearly frustrated as he glowered at the door. He was seconds from continuing his strop when it finally swung open, revealing quite possibly the fittest lad he'd ever met. Zayn nearly swallowed his tongue.

Golden skin, holy mother of abs, thick biceps, a strong jaw, and a massive bulge hiding behind a pair of loose, gray trackies. Big, almond-colored eyes, a birthmark on his neck, and a smile to light up the entire city. Shaved brown hair, well-muscled, and friendly-looking as a Labrador retriever.

"Uh," Zayn announced eloquently. The guy laughed, gently shooing a fluffy dog back from the door as he pulled his ear buds out.

"Morning, mate, alright?" the man asked, his smile still bright. Zayn completely forget why he'd even complained in the first place. 

"Uh. Uh, yes, sorry, I was just-- well, I was w-wondering see, if you could try and keep your morning exercises quiet if possible?" Zayn managed to get out eventually, internally cringing. 

"Oh! My god, I'm so sorry, I thought I wouldn't need a mat to muffle it, silly me, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you too terribly much! I'm Liam, I'm pretty new here." Liam shifted on his feet, looking sheepish and apologetic. "My bad. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," Zayn replied faintly, quickly introducing himself. "It's fine, but if you could get a mat, my beauty sleep would definitely thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah, 'course! No problem, I swear," Liam hummed. Zayn swallowed and started to step back, horribly, achingly self-conscious. 

"Well. I'll just be going then! Thank you so much, Liam." Zayn beat a hasty retreat.

If he had a wank to the thought of Liam's strong arms pinning him to the wall as he fucked him, that was Zayn's own business.

~~~

They didn't meet up again until nearly a month later. Zayn hadn't been avoiding him, per se... But he certainly hadn't gone out of his way to embarrass himself yet again. 

The fire alarm went off at three am on one of his off days.

He was in the bath, having a luxurious soak and a little Zayn time, since his sleep schedule was fucked even when he didn't have work. Zayn sighed and quickly pulled on his robe again. He was pretty sure it wasn't a drill so early/late, so he grabbed his cat Lucy, stuffing her in her crate, and his mobile and laptop, then filed downstairs. 

He just so happened to end up next to Liam, who was wearing a tiny, tight pair of Batman logo briefs and clutching his dog sleepily, eyes a soft haze of lack of focus. He perked up when he saw Zayn though, smiling slightly. 

"Nice robe. Didn't realize you loved it so much," Liam teased, as they shivered in the car park. Zayn genially flipped him the bird. They waited in amicable silence until the clear word was given that it was safe to return; apparently, it had just been a small microwave fire that was easily handled.

Zayn gave Liam a sleepy wave and headed back up, not expecting anything to come of it. About five minutes after he let a cranky Lucy out of her cage, somebody was knocking. Zayn opened the door to a highly-embarrassed Liam, clutching his dog.

"So, I kinda locked myself out and the landlord won't be on the property until about ten am. I'm so so sorry to inconvenience you, but is there anyway if could just hang in your living room until then?" Liam begged politely. Zayn, naturally, let him in.

"I'm gonna finish up my bath, is that alright?" Zayn hummed gently, edging longingly towards his loo. Liam waved him off, settling on the couch comfortably.

Zayn sank into the tub with a sigh of pleasure and relaxation. He floated peacefully with his space bath-bombed water, sweetly enjoying the warm water and calming scents and sights. He snuck his hands into some lube and lowered his hands to himself, gently tracing and beginning to tease his hole. He was interrupted shortly after beginning to finger himself.

"Hi! I'm so, so sorry again, but your cat scratched me and I'm bleeding everywhere," came a small voice from just outside the door. Zayn pulled his fingers out swiftly with a muffled sigh. Of course. Lucifer hadn't gotten her name for no reason. The cat, all black except for a white splotch on her chest, was an utter menace to everyone except for himself.

"Yeah. Lucy isn't the kindest of kitties," Zayn chuckled, slowly standing up and pulling his towel on, then draining the bath, and wrapping his hair up to keep it from his face while wet. He emerged from the bathroom quietly, spitting Liam patiently waiting in the kitchen, holding a flannel to his right forearm. He got out the first aid kit and quickly ran several alcohol-soaked cotton swabs along his scratches, then gently put a large plaster over it.

"Thank you," Liam murmured sincerely, smiling faintly. "She was fine at first, then suddenly whirled on me." Zayn nodded and headed to the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling out his small pipe, stacking the leaves quickly and lighting it before taking a much-needed hit. He exhaled smoothly and sighed, slumping back against the cushions and looking significantly less stressed. 

"You want some?" Zayn offered. Liam hesitantly accepted. Feeling flirty, Zayn offered to shotgun with him, and, although flushed, the other lad agreed. 

Zayn was surprised; he had figured his fancy would remain unrequited and fade into obscurity, but the way Liam was sneaking looks at him through his robe swiftly changed his mind. Smiling faintly, he prepared another hit for Liam and immediately passed it to him, flickering a flame over the end briefly before setting his lighter down. Liam inhaled quickly and then held it. Zayn's eyes lingered on his soft-looking lips for a millisecond, and then he gently pressed their mouths together, accepting the smoke from him and shuddering as their tongues brushed. 

After what felt like hours but was really only a few moments, he pulled back with a ragged gasp. Liam's gaze was dark and hungry, pinning him to the couch, and Zayn shivered with desire. He immediately crawled further into Liam's lap and connected their lips again, nibbling on Liam's bottom lip and gasping as sharp teeth tugged on his own. A moan vibrated against his mouth, and Zayn gasped, eyes slipping shut as he began to grind his bum against Liam's crotch.

"D'you wanna fuck me?" Zayn murmured in the quiet stillness, having paused to breathe, reaching over to his hiding spot under the coffee table. He was undeniably excited; he hadn't had a good pull in a while, and especially not in his own home, with a lad who looked like he knew how to manhandle him just right. 

"Yeah," Liam confessed, hands reaching out and tugging his robe down, revealing his bare skin. He moaned at Liam's touching, arching into it and purring like a cat, before grabbing the satchet of lube and crawling on top of him. Zayn yanked at his briefs, and pulled them off of Liam, watching hungrily as his cock, fat and stiff, smacked against his stomach and left a wet dribble behind.

"D'you wanna open me up?" Zayn sighed, his own erection straining between his thighs, flushed and standing tall. "'Ve got the lube." Liam held his hand out wordlessly and slicked his fingers up, reaching back and gently teasing his rim before carefully sliding one in. Moaning and squirming almost immediately, Zayn arched and shuddered, eyes sliding shut when the second digit was inserted beside the first. He was sure he was a mess; hair tousled and falling in his face, flushed and shivery, cheeks hot, eyes dazed. Luckily, Liam didn't seem to mind.

"Shit, babe," he laughed breathlessly as he added the third, stretching Zayn open exquisitely enough to have weak whines escaping his throat. His eyes fluttered shut, and he squirmed, red-faced and panting. 

"Enough, c'mon, 'm ready," Zayn grunted eagerly. Weed always made him horny, especially shotgunning. He wriggled his arse against Liam's cock and then lifted up clumsily, hands scrabbling for purchase against Liam's toned chest. "Oh, fuck," he gasped, slowly sinking down on the other man's massive cock, thick and wide, splitting him open just right. Liam's face was slightly slack, mouth pink and wet and inviting, and Zayn sealed their lips together as he gradually began to ride Liam.

"Oh, shit, shit, you're so tight," Liam moaned, pulling back blindly to bury his face into Zayn's neck, leaving a hungry lovebite on the dip of his shoulder. Zayn whimpered in reply, digging his nails into Liam's chest and shuddering as he began to bounce on his cock, his own slapping against his belly and leaking precome everywhere.

"Oh, fucking, shit, you-- _Daddy_ ," Zayn gasped, unable to help himself. Liam's possessive grip on his hips tightened significantly, hard enough to leave bruises, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. "Fuck me harder, Daddy, please!" Zayn was burning up, hair falling into his face, cheeks pink and mouth lush and pouty from their snogging. Their sweaty torsos slid together and the glide of Liam's erection in Zayn's hole made him shiver and pant. "Fuck, oh fuck."

Liam moaned and bit his shoulder again, coming with a gravelly growl as his hips stuttered a few times before stilling, come spurting warm and hot inside of Zayn's pliant body. Moments after, Zayn clenched down like a vice as his cock jerked weakly and he splattered semen against his and Liam's belly. He went limp afterwards, like a ragdoll.

"Fuck," Liam laughed breathlessly, rubbing his eyes. "Shit, babe." He gently lifted Zayn off his dick and cradled him close, stroking his sweat-dampened hair from his face. "Well. I'm definitely glad I got locked out, now," Liam laughed.

"... Yeah, me too," Zayn snorted. "My vibrator broke two days ago. You were a pretty good replacement."


End file.
